


between you and me (there's a barrier called heartbreak)

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, i can't tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beomgyu has a crush on his tall and handsome classmate.Sadly it doesn't end well.





	between you and me (there's a barrier called heartbreak)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Just wanting to write some angst in my past time! Hope you like it 😄

Beomgyu never feels this way before. Him doing all the glances, smiling like an idiot, then even acting like a little girl with her first crush ever. No. It's not like him at all. But what can he do? There. The person who he likes very much, tall and handsome like always, is walking in front of him and all he can do is only giving him a few secretive glances.

It's very painful. He wants to make a conversation but the words get stuck in his throat. Hands sweating over the nervousness and he hides them in his pockets. Why the hell he became very pitiful? He takes a step closer to the boy and sighed. This is the closest distance he could get to his crush. He hopes the barrier between them would just disappear.

The brunette lifts his head when the boy stared at him. A blush creeps on his cheek and he turns his head away. "Wanna get on the bus?" The boy asked. Beomgyu quietly hums an agreement, though it can't be heard by anyone but him. And they go on the bus.

Beomgyu sits on the opposite end of the boy. They don't share a word but his heart is beating like crazy. He puts a hand on his chest and closed his heart tightly. _Calm down already, dammit!_ For now, he could see the tall boy in this distance, it is enough for him.

The next day comes too fast to his liking. But, he's glad because he's able to meet his crush. At the same time and same place. Bus station. Again, he takes one step closer and he smiles. It's nice to be able getting close to someone you like. But, it's painful how the barrier is still there.

"You’re in my class, right?” The boy said and Beomgyu jolts in surprise. He nods, blushing when the boy smiles which shows two cute dimples poking through his cheeks. “Let’s go together then.”

Beomgyu blinks when his crush starts to walk away and he follows from behind. He walks for a while until their shared class comes to his sight.

“Well, here we are.” he declares. “You know, I've always seen you everywhere. On the bus, the library, our class, but we’ve never introduced ourselves to each other before. My name is Soobin. Choi Soobin. What’s yours?”

Once more, his heard makes a very annoying stunt by beating too fast. Beomgyu opens his mouths before he closes it again, just like a fish. It must be really funny because his crush – Soobin, is laughing at him softly. Beomgyu is unable to hold back his awe for a moment.

God, Soobin is perfect and Beomgyu is so terribly in love.

At the locker room, Beomgyu folds an origami with a bird shape and heart shape. He has decided to let the boy know how he feels all this time. It can't be considered a confession but well, it's enough that they are able to stay like now.

"Oh? Beomgyu! We are taking the same bus again."

There. His tall and handsome crush, is waving at him. His smile widens and he can feel his cheeks getting warm. Beomgyu smiles softly then he goes to wait by his side. The distance gradually closing in instance, and the two of them stand side by side. But then.

"Ningning, come on, say hi to Beomgyu, too!" His ears perk up at the mention of the name, and he looks over his crush’s shoulder.

Standing behind his crush is a boy. A pretty boy at that with pale skin and red, thin lips. He looks almost like he comes off a fairy tale, like snow white. Beomgyu feels a knife stabbing his heart when Soobin casually brings the boy into a one-sided embrace, happiness clear as day in his eyes.

“Beomgyu meet my boyfriend, Huening Kai!” he says excitedly. “But we usually call him Ningning or Hyuka though, Huening Kai is too long~”

It only takes a second for his heart to break completely. Beomgyu forces a pitiful sob down when the pretty boy smiles brightly at him.

“Hello! It’s a pleasure to meet one of Soobin-hyung’s friend!” he says, smile widening. God, even his voice is beautiful. How could Beomgyu compare to him?

“Aw, cutie!” Soobin pinches his cheek, clearly, he can’t hold himself back from the boy’s adorableness. He turns at Beomgyu. “He’s so cute, isn’t he? The cutest boy ever!”

Huening Kai whines. “Hyung stop it! You’re embarrassing me!”

Soobin laughs before he leaves a peck on his cheek, cooing when the said cheeks begin to redden. If it’s possible, seeing them like this breaks his heart even more. Before Beomgyu can answer him, the bus finally comes into stop beside them.

"Oh, the bus is here.” Soobin smiles. “You're going too, right?"

Beomgyu forces a smile as he nods and the three of them go inside the bus. As usual, Beomgyu takes a seat on the opposite of his crush, but this time a beautiful boy goes to sit next to him, their bodies pressed so close until there’s no distance left.

The barrier never goes away, it seems.

His slightly glazed eyes fall at the window sadly as he clenches the heart-shaped origami in his hand.

But there’s no reason to give up yet, is there?

At the locker room, he quietly stares at his handmade origami. Last night he has plenty of time to think. His crush already has a boyfriend so does it mean he won't have any other chances?

The brunette shakes his head and pinches his cheeks.

There's no need to be so melancholic about it! Being close to his crush is already enough! Besides, it’s not like it’s serious, right? They’re still in high school! Beomgyu still has his chances, right?

Right?

"Ah, you’re early again today!"

Beomgyu turns his head and sees his crush standing by the locker room like always, but this time the beautiful boy by the name Huening Kai is clinging on his arms.

“Aw, looks like you have to go without me.” he pouts. “I need to drop off this baby to his class first, after all! See ya, Beomgyu!”

He can hear the boy whining again. “Hyung, I’m not a baby!”

But it’s Soobin’s response that goes through his heart.

“You are! You’ll always be my baby and no one can tell me otherwise!”

Beomgyu stares after their backs, his already damaged heart dropping at the bottom of his stomach.

Well. Now, he definitely knows why he couldn't pass over the barrier.

After all, how could he when the barrier will never come down, no matter how hard he tries?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Sorry for torturing out Beomie :( I hope it's a good enough read ❤


End file.
